Purpose of this project is to develop a clinically usable approach to screening families for selected risk factors which are associated with poor diabetic control. This effort is part of a larger project to develop and test a panel menu of interventions targeted to specific risk factors. The potential use of this screening measure will be demonstrated with one intervention - home care nurses.